


A Very Special Voltron Fanfic

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consent Issues, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Fic with an agenda, Immoral Behavior, Issue Fic, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, PSA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: This is an important message you must read.





	A Very Special Voltron Fanfic

"This smells funny," said Slav as he accepted the drink from the hot cheerleader. He took one sip before the room spun around him and he passed out. Hours later he woke up tied to a bed surrounded by naked women.

"So it's true. Aliens with six arms really do know how to please more than one woman several ways at once," one of the ladies said. "Wanna go for it again?" Slav looked utterly violated and hurt.

"You know, you could have just asked me for it instead of giving me roofies. That's not cool."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't drug a six-armed alien who would've put out for you anyway.


End file.
